All that you are
by KleoCullen
Summary: Bella Swan got pregnant in High School. The father: the love of her life. He left her after their the incident and Bella needed to raise their son EJ on her own. Today will be another day in work (hell) ,where Tanya and her friends are bullying her every day. What will happen when Bella meets the handsome bronze haired CEO? (Contest Story.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one shot for a contest. The contest is about Anti-Bullying, Anti-Suicide and or a Bad Home Life. The idea of it is from sibuna826twihard and the second I knew of it, I wanted to take part. The topic bullying always gets to me , but more information on the end AN. I hope we'll reach some people through this contest and make them open their eyes. And I'm not writing this because I want to win , I'm writing it cause it could be a great possibilty to bring the topic closer to some of you.**

* * *

_Forget all the haters, cause somebody loves you - Miley Cyrus_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned and slammed onto the off button a little too strong. I groggily stood up from my bed and weakly dragged my legs behind me, into the room of my little son. He was still fast asleep in his bed that I bought him from my last savings. We're not the richest people here in Seattle and I try my best to give EJ everything he needs. Many of my so called friends think I'm a terrible mother for giving my child such a terrible life, but they don't know the truth. EJ was everything but planned. As embarrassing it is to admit, a boy I had a huge crush on knocked me up and I got pregnant. He had me believe he loved me too , and was all kind through the whole evening until the next morning when we woke up from our little incident. He immediately left the room saying I wasn't worth his precious time.

I shook the thought of him away and looked back to my son. EJ is a healthy little 4 year old and he is by far the best thing that has happened in my life. Although we passed his wake-up time an hour ago, I decided to let him sleep a little more and walked into the bathroom , making me ready for work.

Work. My so called hell.

I can't say I'm thrilled to go to work. The opposite is actuall my case. I'm working as a cleaner at a huge company for all kind of suits. Since I work at the lowest position, persons with higher position often make fun of me or even bully me. I can't think of something that I've done to them so they got the right to treat me miserable.

I couldn't finish school , because of EJ. The father of him didn't pay anything to me more precisely I haven't even seen him since the night in High School. I'm not much bothered , cause my fate has happened to many other womans too and they stayed strong for their child , just like I am for EJ. I need this Job even though just the thought of it makes me sick. I am literally afraid to step on foot in there.

''Momma?'' EJ asked me sleepily from the door.

''Yes sweetheart?" I replied as I washed my face with the cold water. We do have warm water , but only use it to shower. It's way too expensive.

"I don't feel good today." EJ said with a low voice. My mother instincts kicked in me and I walked over to him , checking the temperture of his body. He was warm, too warm.

"You're definitely going to stay home today. Go rest , I'll come in a bit baby boy." I told him and kissed his forehead. He nodded and weakly walked out of the bathroom. I'm really worried, he's never had a fever before and is rarely sick. I need to call my work so I can stay at home to make sure he's okay.

I dialed my boss number and she picked up after the fourth ring.

"Good Morning, you're talking to Tanya Denali how can I help you? " Tanya said politely into the phone.

"Err..here is Bella. My son is sick so I can't come today." I replied insecure. I heard her snort as she heard my voice.

"Well well clumsy Bella needs to to stay home with her silly and oh so stupid son? No. I'm your boss and you're going to come. Understood? Or do you want to lose your precious work?" Tanya said with an evil undertone. I needed to squezze the towel tightly with my free hand to keep my voice calm. I'm not going to get angry. Relax Bella.

"No of course not. I understand."

"Good. Now get your disgusting butt out of your bed and make an appearence at work." Tanya snapped at me and hung up.

Tanya Denali is my personal Devil. She hated me the second I stepped into the building. And not that she just hates me, she told all of her colleagues what a slut I am and that no one should trust me. Her little 'gang' consisting of her, Lauren and Jessica started bulliying me over 2 years ago. The only problem is , Tanya is the secretary of the CEO and very powerful. I on the other hand can do nothing. I can say and do all I want , nobody is going to believe me because of her. I took in a deep calming breath and walked into EJ's room. He was laying down on his bed, reading a superman comic. EJ looked up from his comic as I entered his room.

''Hey Momma. You're staying with me?'' EJ said delightful. I slowly shook my head at him and walked over to his bed. I sat next to him and softly stroked his cheeck.

''No baby boy. I need to go work and since no one is here to look after you, you're coming with me.'' I told him with a sigh. EJ furrowed his eyebrows.

''It's okay momma. I'm a big boy , I can stay on my own.'' EJ told me cheerfully. I chuckeld at him.

''No EJ. You're only 4. Get ready we're leaving in a half an hour.'' I told him serious and stood up. I looked back and saw how he pouted at me. I laughed at him and got myself ready.

Since I am only the cleaner, I couldn't choose anything fancy to wear. Not that I have anything. My parents are wealthy and so was I , but they cut off my money as soon as they found out of my pregnancy. My mother Renee is very conventional and sees EJ as a bastard child. Not that I say anything against it, he is a bastard child, but they conceived me at the age of 18, so basically the same case with the exception that they've been married for about a week. I haven't seen them since EJ's birth, they didn't make an affort to see their grandchild. They're ashamed of me just as the rest of the upper society.

I opened the fresh brown painted door of my tiny cupboard and searched for suitable clothes. The decision wasn't hard to make so I ended up wearing a pair of blue denim jeans and a plain white shirt. I brushed my long chocolate brown hair back and put on casual sneakers. It's not very comfortable to work in painful high heels. Besides my name is clums Bella, I'd fall the second I put them onn.

I walked back to EJ's room and saw him dressing up. He normaly wears casual kids clothes where it doesn't matter if they get dirty. I also bought him buisness clothes in case he comes to my work, like today. He zipped is jacket up and grinned up to me.

''All ready Momma!'' EJ said to me happily.

''You look handsome little one.'' I told him with a smile.

''Let's go.'' I ordered and took his tiny and still warm hand in mine.

''Can you carry me Momma? I'm too weak to walk.'' EJ said with a puppy-look on his face.

I laughed at him and gently picked him up. He snuggeld his head closer into my chest and I could feel his skin was burning. I definitely need to bring him to a doctor after work. I walked to my old red chevy truck and got in. The truck was a present from my friends father Billy. He bought a new one and gave me his old truck. Billy is the best friend of my father and unlike my father he doesn't judge me. I put EJ's seat belt on and climbed in at the driver's side.

The way wasn't long and we arrived within 15 minutes. I parked in the huge parking lot of the company and got off the car. I was about to walk to EJ's side , but he already unbuckeld his belt and was happily walking towards me. I picked him up again and started walking into the building. We don't have a play area for kids and Tanya can't know of EJ. I don't know what she would do , but she is capable of many cruel things. I walked into my room where all the stuff I need for cleaning was. I knew I'd take EJ someday to my work so I brought some books and toys from home with me. I placed EJ on a seat next to a table.

''Okay EJ it's really important that you listen to me now okay?' I said and he nodded. '' You need to stay here until I'm finished. There is a bathroom at the end of the room and don't be too loud.'' I continued to explain.

''Ok Momma and what if I'm hungry?'' He asked me.

''I'll bring you breakfast and lunch.'' I told him and he nodded again.

''And don't ever leave the room. Mommy will get in trouble otherwise.'' I warned him as I kissed his cheeck. I showed him where he could find all the things and made my way to my first section. I have to clean 2 sections in one hour and the bulding has about 16. It's a painful job , but it's all I got.

''Well if that isn't Bella. Heard your son is sick.? Gave him unhealthy food? Oh wait you can't affort food since you don't have any money. Poor Bella , or no you deserve your miserable life.'' I heard Lauren tease me, Jessica was standing beside her laughing at me.

''Yeah well where is he now? Probably sick at home with no one caring for him. Poor little boy he doesn't deserve such a horrible and bitchy mother.'' Jessica snapped at me.

''No he does. He is from her blood so he's disgusting.'' Lauren told me icely. Their words pained me every single time and I couldn't get used to it.

''You're finshed?'' I said and tried to sound uninterested.

''You heard that Jess? Clumsy Bella tries to be strong.'' Lauren laughed at me , so did Jessica. They walked passed me and kicked the water bucket , that I was cleaning with onto the ground. All the water distributed on the ground and Lauren and Jessica giggeld.

''Ups my fault.'' Jessica giggeld and they walked away. I couldn't stop the tears who where streaming down my face. I fell onto my knee and cried my eyes out. After five minutes, I stood up and wiped away the dry tears from why face. I straightened my head and continued to clean as if nothing has happened. I'm a emotinal wreck, but I need to stay strong for EJ and me.

I cleaned for about two more hours until I decided to bring EJ some breakfast. The cafeteria was empty so I picked up an appel, a sandwich and a juice and walked back to my room. I opened the door and entered backwards.

''Hey baby boy, I got some delicious breakfast for you.'' I said grinning at the food. He didn't reply and I looked up. The room was empty. I quickly placed the food on the table and searched the whole room and bathroom for him , but he wasn't there. I started to panick. Where did he go? I told him to stay in here. Oh shit what if someone sees him? I ran into the hallway and asked several people, not caring if they know of EJ now.

''Have you seen a little boy around 4 year old with bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes?'' I asked hastily a woman behind the counter.

''Yes, Miss Tanya Denali took him upstairs. I assume she brought him to the 5th groundfloor.'' The woman replied to me. No way. That's the last groundfloor where the CEO works.

I am so screwed.

''Okay thanks a lot!'' I said and ran to the elevator. I pressed the 5th button and impatienly walked up and forth in the elevator. I heard a 'ding' and the doors opened. I ran straight to Tanya's desk , but it was empty. Her things were there , but no sign of her or EJ. I walked to the CEO's office , he had no brick walls that seperated his office, it were windows so you could see into it.

No. I spotted EJ sitting on a chair in front of the CEO and Tanya standing next to my son. I couldn't see the CEO's face cause his back was truned to me. He looked out of the window. I didn't hesitate and opened the door. Tanya looked up to me and had a evil smirk on her face. I ran straught to my son and hugged him tight.

''I told you you shouldn't go outside.!'' I scolded him.

''I know Momma , but I was hungry and I missed you.'' EJ told me innocently. I sighed.

The CEO turned around and his face was revealed. No way. _The _CEO is the same guy who knocked me up four years ago. Edward Anthony Cullen. EJ lover, the love of my life.

He looked at me in shook and I stared at him in disbelief. he looked over to EJ and then to me. I think he put the pieces together.

Nobody said something when Tanya decided to interrupt. ''Miss Swan's behaviour is unforgivable. No one in this company is allowed to bring her child. She must get punished for it.'' Tanya said to Edward. He didn't reply or even look at her and just stared at me.

''I take all the conseqences for my misbehaviour.'' I said honestly. Tanya's mouth fell open.

''Tanya could you leave us for a moment? And can you take the boy with you?'' Edward ordered to her and she nodded. She left the room with EJ and Edward walked over to the windows. He closed the grey curtains.

''I assume you regonize me?'' Edward asked.

''How could I not?'' I snorted. He sighed and sat on the desk.

''He is my son isn't he?'' Edward stated and I slowly nodded.

''Yeah , but I don't see why that should bother you.'' I told him shortly. His face became angry.

''Why it should bother me?! He is my son god dammnit Bella! I have a right to know and you just decided to keep it as a secret.''' Edward yelled at me.

''Excuse me? You said I wasn't worth your time. Besides I wrote a letter to your father telling him about the pregnancy and he said you don't want to have anything to do with him and won't pay.'' I snapped.

''Wh-a-t no. My father didn't tell me of any pregnancy and I surely didn't say those things.'' Edward told me, looking directly into my eyes. I don't know why , but I strangely believed him.

I sighed. ''Ok well what now?'' I asked him. He shrugged.

''I'm not one of those who doesn't care about their child. I want to see him. How about you bring him to work everyday from now on so I can spend more time with him?'' He asked me. I thought about it.

''Not with evil bitch around here. I don't want her and her friends to harras my son too.''

''Our son.'' He corrected me. ''And what do you mean?'' Edward asked me confused.

''She bullies me literally everyday and now don't tell me you didn't know of it.'' I snorted.

''I didn't. And I'm against bulliyng. I won't allow anyone in my company to bully their colleagues even if they have a lower position.'' Edward told me strongly and partly angry.

''Well it happened and if it wasn't for my monetary problems I would have quit the work here years ago.'' I replied to him and he scrunched his nose.

''I am sorry and I do see your point. She will take the consequences of it.''

''Why do you even care for me? You hated me. I was just a little toy for you.'' I said to him, my voice cracking at the last part.

Edward wasn't just an average high school crush, I really loved and it broke my heart when I knew he played with me. Though my feelings for him never left. My heart still beats for him.

''You're the mother of my child and I feel guilty.'' Edward confessed.

''You know what? Okay I'll bring him over but that is it. I won't work here any longer. My whole life has been a desaster and since you want to be with him you can surely pay for him too'' I told him serious.

''Are you sure?"

''A hundred percent. I'm sorry you couldn't meet EJ before but you played with me and I tell you one thing. If you ever dare to hurt him you'll get to know me better." I snapped at him. He sighed.

''I can't force you to stay here and I won't fire Tanya. She has been a very loyal secretary over the past years. However I'll support you from now on and I suggest you leave out the icely undertone in your voice. It's not good for children to be around parents who yell and hate each other. I know you hate me , but do it for him" Edward told me angrily.

''Alright. Err I better go now." I told him. It pained me to be so rude to him , but I need to. Otherwise he'll hurt me again.

''Wait a minute.'' He told me and rushed out of the room. I said in my seat impatienly shifting back and forward. Why did he go? I've waited for about 20 minutes before I heard the door open.

''Here is my card so you can tell me all the details about EJ and when you'll bring him over'' Edward told me from behind.

"Okay." I replied shortly.

''Where is EJ?'' I asked him.

''Renata is caring for him if that is okay. And between is his name really EJ?'' He asked me.

''No it's nickname. His name his Edward Junior.'' I told him.

''You named him after me? After all I've done?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah, you're his father after all.''

''I hope he'll accept me.'' Edward said insecure.

''He will. He always asked about his father and wanted to meet you. Well anyway I'm going now." I told him and walked out of the room without looking back.

My life isn't perfect, but all that matters to me is EJ. He wanted to meet his father and so does Edward. I don't have to work here anymore, because he'll finally pay. And the best part I'm not working with evil bitch Tanya anymore.

The only thing that will be a problem is that I'll see the love of my life everyday from now. It's stupid anyway Edward is just being kind for EJ and not for me so I'm just going to pretend as if I hate him.

* * *

**Heya! So here is why I decided to write this. **

**I haven't been bullied or teased or anything in that way , but I know people who were. Some where bullied because they were 'fat' or 'ugly' and some didn't even do anything. My friend in primary school was bullied by some two older girls. They were kind of jealous of her because she got more attention than they got. They started telling all kind of rumors about her and soon many of her 'friends' didn't talk to her anymore. It was just me and another two who stuck up with her and comforted her. My friend cried nearly every night and I decided we must do anything against it. Me and my friends went to our parents and they went to the head teacher. My head teacher promised he would help and make the bullying stop and it worked. For about two weeks before the girls started again. They started calling her bitch and other words that I don't want to say right know. My friend had a break down at school and her parents decided to take her out of school. She was a lot happier in her new school and started making friends, we're still close friends now and I'm glad she is okay. **

**Yeah so when I heard of the contest , it reminded me of my friends story and the two girls who bullied her , so I decided to write this. I changed a lot of things but Tanya, Jessica and Lauren are the girls who bullied her. Bella is my friend. My friend didn't fall in love and was pregnant or anything , but I just want to bring the subject Bullying closer to you guys. It's a horrible thing that needs to stop. Hundreds of teenager's killed themselves and many more suffer their entire school life and even after. If you see someone gets bullied please do something instead of just watching. Go to your teachers and talk to the parents of the bulliied one. You can even help if you just talk to the person who bets bullied and show him/her a different accpect of life and school.**

* * *

**This is suppose to be a one shot , but if many of you guys want me to continue I'll gladly will. But keep in mind I would only be able to update once every two weeks, because I have five other stories too. Anyway that is just if you want me to continue. And it will be after the contest is finished so after the 21th of December :) **

* * *

****** I made a Poll to see which story is the most popular one of my stories. The story with the most votes will be updated more often ;) Poll is on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I've decided to continue! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

Today is the first day EJ would spend a day alone with his father. I don't quite know how Edward is going to manage his work plus a 4 year old to look after, but if he says he manages it, I'll believe him. Mike Newton the owner of another huge and succesful company offered me a job as his second secretary. Mike was another of my class mates and apparently he had a crush on me back then. I'm not sure if he wants payback or is still in love with me, but it's better than to work with Tanya and her bitch gang. I haven't heard from them since yesterday, although I thought she'd call or visit me, to continue to bully and pester me.

I grabbed a few toys from EJ's room and put it in his bag. I already prepared breakfast for him , so I walked down the stairs to our little kitchen. We only have 2 rooms, 1 bathroom and 1 kitchen and I'm grateful. We lived in a one room flat before and it was pretty dirty. I put his breakfast in his bag as well as other things he may need.

I heard the door bell ring and walked towards the door. I saw Edward standing there, gracefully leaning against the door frame. He looked absolutely handsome in his suit and I couldn't tear my eyes off him. A smirk spread across his face as he cought me looking at him.

''Good morning Bella.'' Edward said casually with a smile. Damnit! I need to show him that I'm not interested in him.

''Morning, EJ should be down in a second.'' I replied , not looking at him. There was a awkward silence between us and I hoped for EJ to come down, so he'd pull the attention away from me.

''I know a lot of things happened between us Bella, but-'' Edward started to say, but was cut off by EJ.

''Hey Dad!'' EJ shouted from the stairs , as he ran towards us. He jumped into Edwards arms and Edward started tickling EJ.

''Hey little man. Ready to go?'' Edward smiled and put him down.. EJ nodded to to him and walked to the couch to grab his bag.

''When are you finished at work, so I know when I can bring him home.'' Edward asked me.

''I don't know, I'll just call you or send you a text message when I'm finished.'' I answered. I tried to reply as short as possible and nothing that would leave a question.

Edward really did change the past few years. He was a selfish asshole who viewed womans as an object and didn't care for anyone except his family. I guess that's the reason he cares for EJ now.

EJ and Edward left the house and I rushed to my room to get ready. I bought a few new clothes since I haven't had much when I worked as a cleaner. I got myself a black cardigan a white shirt a blue jeans and black pump. The clothes weren't the cheapest , but I wanted to make a good first impression. When I was all dressed up, I grabbed my keys from my desk and made my way out of the house.

I hopped into my car and drived to my new work. It was further away than my last job , but still in near of my house. I reached the building within 45 minutes and parked in the big parking lot down the building. I walked inside and into the elevator. I pressed the 4th button. The door opened and a slightly tanned girl with long black hair stood in front of me. She looked starteld at me.

"Oh you must be Isabella the new secretary right?" The girl asked me with a smile. I grinned at her.

"Yes and you are...?" I asked her back.

"Oh! I'm Angela also a secretary. Should I show you your place?" Angela said and I nodded. We walked down a big hall and stopped in a room with two desks, computer etc.

I couldn't believe that I'm working as a secretary now. I've been a cleaner for 4 years and never thought I could do something else, although my finals were pretty good. I was most of the time a straight A student and my parents were always proud of me. They told the neighbors of their precious and intelligent daughter who never gets in trouble. Huh, I guess their proudness faded when they found out I was pregnant. I do miss my parents , but I can't change it. I've tried to talk to them several times, but either they change their number or don't even answer the telefone.

I walked to my desk at the corner of the room. Next to my place was a door , which was probably the toilette since a picture of a woman hung up there. I put my bag down and walked a bit through the room. Many pictures hung on the wall, most of them where from Mike Newton. I was shocked at one picture. Next to Mike was Jessica, the same Jessica who bullied me over years.

''They were together.?'' I asked Angela in disbelief. She looked up from her work and didn't know what I meant at first. I pointed at the picture in front of me.

''Oh yes they were married too, altough she was a bitch and I don't think he loved her. She was cold hearted and didn't really care for anyone else. I think the only reason she was together with Mike was because of his money. Gladly Mike saw how cruel she is and had a divorce.'' Angela explained bitterly. I laughed and Angela looked at me confused.

''She was one of the devils who pesterd and bullied me at my old work.'' I told her with a sad smile and Angela's face went to a pityfull expression. She stood up from her desk and walked towards me.

''Oh I'm so sorry Bella. Is that the reason you work here now.?'' Angela asked curiosly. I nodded.

''Yeah, but my chef Tanya was a bit worser. Jessica and Lauren were in her little gang , but Tanya made my life to hell. I also switched the work because of the uhm.. father of my child?'' I said not sure how to call Edward.

It's true. Of course Tanya and her slut gang played a huge part in my leaving, but so did Edward. I do still love him, but there is no way I could work with him or see him everyday, while pretending that I hate him. I would only get hurt and be the emotionless Bella from where I was pregnant.

My daily motto :_ 'Pretend during the day, break inside at night.' _

Angela felt I didn't want to continue to talk about that topic and dropped it on her own, without me having to say it. She walked back to her desk and so did I. Mike told me what exactly I have to do and it sounded not too hard. I need to make a few phone calls and order a few papers. I also need to plan his schedule along with Angela, who knows it better than me. I grabbed the telephone and dialed a few number of offices who could agree with a partnership with our company. Exactly half of them disagreed or had many of their own terms and the other half willingy agreed. I made a tick on my list which I made at my home. I thought I'd prepare myself before I get lost in all of the work.

We heard a knock on our office door and Mike entered the room. I immediately shot up from my chair and pulled my shirt a little bit more down. Mike was smiling , no smirking at me.

''Hello Bella, nice to meet you again. I hope everything goes well?.'' Mike asked me politely and looked between me and Angela. We nodded.

''Well I hope we'll be able to satisfiy all of your wishes.'' Mike smirked again and left the room. My mouth hung open and I stared at the door frame where he was standing a couple of seconds ago. Angela narrowed her eyes at me. I shook my head.

''It's not what I think it is?'' Angela asked me carefully and uncomfartably.

''I don't know? I'm not interest in him.'' I said shaking my head. Mike was always nice and polite to me even back in high school, but I was never interest in him. I could only see Edward.

''Be careful Bella. He's a player and likes to get new employers of him in his bed.'' Angela said. She turned around and wiped something away from her face.

''Angela? Everythink okay?'' I asked her concernerd. I walked a bit closer to her.

''Yeah of course.'' She said with a faked smile. I could clearly see her eyes were red and that was when it hit me. I grabbed her arm maybe a little to strong cause she yelled out in pain.

''Oh gosh I'm sorry but he raped you?!'' I shouted at her. She quickly pulled a hand over my mouth.

''Shhh!'' Angela said looking around the room.

''What a bastard! And why the hell does nobody know of that?'' I said angrily to her.

''Think twice Bella. Why didn't you do anything against Tanya, Lauren and Jessica huh?'' Angela asked with her eyebrow raised.

''I needed the job since the father of EJ didn't pay anything so I couldn't just stop working. ... Ohh.'' I said realizing that it may be the same case for her.

''Yes I also need this job and besides he only did it once. I have a child too.'' Angela said her mood raising. She was smiling now.

''I'm sorry I didn't know that.'' I apologized.

''It's okay, I think we should get some working done.'' Angela smiled. I nodded to her.

''Maybe we could go out sometime?'' I asked her hopefully.

I haven't had a friend since a long time. My day consists of caring for EJ and that means bringing him to the kindergarten and back, working in between, cooking, cleaning and so on. My day is pretty full, but Edward offered to take him somedays. Even though I love my child to the moon and back , I just need some free time. Having no time for four years really got to me. I didn't make any efforts in building new friendships since I knew I couldn't go out with them. A babysitter for EJ was too expensive so I didn't have any other chance. Luckily I do now.

I went back to my work and organized a bunch of papers. After I was finished, I cleaned my desk and the room. Angela just laughed at me the whole time , but she knew I was a cleaner before so I couldn't help it. I often felt the urge to clean after I had sex with Edward. I felt so used and dirty. I shook the thought away and finsihed my work. I looked over to the clock and saw that Edward is coming soon with EJ. My phone vibrated in my pocket. A new message.

_**Are you finished with work?- Edward**_

''When am I finished? Mike didn't really tell me any time.'' I asked Angela. She looked over the clook then back to her desk.

''You should be finished now. I'll do the rest and leave soon too.'' Angela smiled at me.

''Okay thanks, see you tomorrow!.'' I told her with a grin as I left the room.

_**I'm finished now. You're going to drop EJ or should I get him?- Bella **_

_**I'll drop him. Be there in 10min. - Edward. **_

I sighed and turned off my phone. I walked out of the buliding, glad I didn't cross Mike's way. I hopped into my car and made my way home. I reached my home and Edward was already standing in front of the door with EJ. They were talking and laughing with each other. I parked my car and walked towards them.

''Oh I'm sorry totally forgot none of you has a key.'' I apologized and opened the door.

''No problem , we just stood here for 5 or less minutes.'' Edward smiled at me. EJ yawned and we already reached his nap time.

''Baby boy go upstairs and make yourself ready for bed I'll come in a bit.'' I told him. He first pouted at me , but then saw my serious look.

''Okay momma. Bye Daddy!'' EJ said goodbye to his dad. Edward hugged him and EJ walked exhausted upstairs.

''Wow I've never seen him so exhausted.'' I said looking after EJ.

''Yeah we played a lot today. I think he had fun.'' Edward said smiling at himself.

''Well I'm glad he enjoys the time.'' I nearly whispered. Edward smirked at me and there was another awkward silence.

''We don't have to be this awkward around each other Bella. I know you don't like me and I don't blame you, but we have to get along with each other.'' Edward said soothingly as he looked me in the eye.

''Yeah you're right.'' I sighed.

''At least for EJ.'' Edward said and winked at me. He opened the door again and turned around.

''I need to work now, I'll come tomorrow agan, same time.'' Edward smirked and walked to his car, with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

**Thanks for all the alerts, favs etc! Means so much! **

**Maybe I can get more reviews this time by you telling me what you thought of it ? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! I took a break and I'm just starting do update everything, I had a pretty stressful period in my life, but I'm back and I hope you're still with me in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

I woke up to hear EJ screaming. I didn't hesitate and quickly jumped up from my bed, rushing to his room. I saw him squirming in his bed , I ran to him and carefully picked him up. He's never had a nightmare and always slept peacefully through the night. Nothing strange has happened yesterday, or at least when I was with him. He spent most of the time with his father at Edward's work. But that can't be the reason. EJ enjoyed the time with his dad , which surprises me. He didn't question Edward or isn't mad at him for what he has done and I have no clue why. Honestly I expected the opposite.

I never exactly told EJ the truth about how he was conceived. I mentioned Edward a few times and told him he probaly will never see his father. Of course I didn't say that he was a mistake and that his father actually just played with me, no four year old would like to hear that. All I want is to protect EJ.

He stared sobbing in my arms. I pulled him closer and he rested his head on my chest. I held his head with one arm and my other one was wrapped around his body.

"Sshh baby boy I'm here." I said trying to calm in down. He moved his head to be able to look up at me.

"And you will stay forever?" EJ whisperer to me. I frowned at him.

"Of course I'll stay. Why wouldn't I?" I asked him confused. He shrugged.

"Dad left us too." EJ's voice cracked.

"Yes he did.." I didn't know what else to say. EJ has always been very fragile, the complete opposite of his kindergarten friends.

"But I'm not mad at him. I am proud that my daddy explored the world and build a company before coming back to us." EJ said with a smile.

"What?!" I yelled and EJ looked startled up at me.

"That was the reason he left right?" He asked carefully, scared at my outburst.

I wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell him the truth, but I couldn't believe Edward told him these ridicioulus lies. Didn't he think I'll get to know what he said?! Telling me lies okay.. but not to my son.

"No honey that wasn't the reason. Your dad and I weren't together when I got pregnant with you or after. I didn't tell him of the pregnancy cause he wasn't the nicest to me and he had a lot of things going on." I explained to him. He looked at me in shook and his face turned to a an angry expression.

"So he didn't care about you?" EJ nearly yelled. I slowly nodded to him. He got up and wiped away his dry tears.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier momma? I don't wanna be with someone who doesn't care about you." EJ said with a frown. I sighed and also got up.

"But he cares about you baby boy." I assured him while I stroked his cheeck.

"I don't care. I'm not going to do something with him before he gets nicer to you." EJ told me serious and walked out of the room. I sighed again.

This is definitely not how I expected my morning to go. My life was slowly settling into a schedule and now everything is messed up again. I'm everything but happy that EJ 'hates' his dad now, though I think it's just a phase of him. Although EJ is a complete Momma's boy, I know he was enjoying the time with his father. I couldn't do the things a father would do. I tried to bring out the father role in me, but I can't. At the other side I don't feel sorry for Edward. He could have told him the truth, but no Edward being Edward turned everything around so it will work in his favor.

I got up from the bed and searched for my son. I couldn't find him upstairs, so I walked downstairs. I spotted him on the couch; he was curled up into a blanket and watched TV. I decided to leave him alone for a bit and walked towards the kitchen, to prepare breakfast for him. I could call Edward and tell him what happened or let him show up at my door so he would see the situation by himself. No. I'm not that cruel, besides I don't want any of us fighting right now. Yes, Edward made a mistake and I'm going to talk to him, but EJ doesn't have to know of it.

I grabbed my phone and sent Edward a message.

**EJ catched a cold, though don't come he's sleeping.- Bella**

I thought he would reply as a text message, but instead of that my phone started to ring. Surprise surprise it's Edward. I picked up.

''He was perfectly fine when I brought him home last night.'' Edward said fast into the phone. I could hear the worried undertone in his voice.

''I don't know, his symptoms probably didn't show before. They usually show at night.'' I lied. Thank god I wasn't facing him right now. I'm a terrible liar. I heard Edward sigh.

''So what now? You need to go to work.'' He told me. Smart boy.

''Yes and so do you. I think I'm going to hire a someone to look out for him until I'm finished.'' I replied while I boiled some eggs.

''No don't bother I'll send someone. I don't want a stranger to look out for him.'' Edward said. There was a short silence and I could hear him talking to someone.

''Ok Lena will care for him. She's a ex pre-school teacher and babysitted tons of children here.'' Edward told me. I wasn't too thrilled of the idea, since I don't know who she is, but I didn't want to get into an argument too.

''Alright, tell her to come in an hour. Oh and are you free tonight? I'd like to talk to you.'' I asked him as casuall as I could. I didn't want him to think, I want to meet up to forgive him.

''Uhm yeah sure, I'll pick you up at 7. Gotta go.'' Edward said and he hung up. Wow. I expected him to ask me tons of questions, though maybe he'll ask me tonight.

I finished preparing the breakfast and put some slices of bread; one with cheese the other one with peanut butter, fruits, one egg and an orange juice onto a tablet and brought it to EJ. He looked up to me and smiled when he saw the food. I told him to sit straight before I handed him the food. Without hesitation, he immediately started to eat. I laughed at him.

''Were you talking to dad on the phone?'' He asked as he grabbed his orange juice. He tried to sound uninterested, but I knew he wanted to know. I nodded to him.

''I don't have to spend the day with him do I, Momma?'' EJ asked.

''No you don't, but someone will look after you. Get dressed after you finished.'' I ordered and stood up from the couch. I didn't want him asking more questions.

I went back to my bedroom and searched for some fitting clothes. Since no one is controlling me anymore, I can wear whatever I want, though that doesn't have to mean I am going to wear _everything_. I like to go out casual so no one would notice me, so pretty much dark colours. As I reached for a pair of shoes I saw a picture lying on the floor. I furrowed my eyebrows and picked it up.

It was a picture of EJ when he was a newborn.

This picture makes me smile and cry everytime I look at it. I went into pre term labour with EJ when I was around 6 month pregnant. The doctors told me he wouldn't make it and that I shouldn't set my hopes too high, but I did. Which mother wouldn't?. I wasn't going to think 'Okay he's going to die anyway'. He was my world since the day I found out I was pregnant and just the thought of him dying made the situation back then worse.

I framed the picture and put it on my shelf where the other pictures of EJ and my parents where. Yes I have pictures of my parents, even though they don't talk to me. They are still my parents and I can't just erase them of my memories..Oh god. Suddenly I felt a wave of guilt run through me. I can't let EJ hate Edward when I don't even hate him. Yes, he did a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes and if he's willing to change, I will give him a second chance.

I sighed, grabbed my bag from my bed and walked back to EJ who was still lying on the couch. He grinned as he saw me. I sat next to him and we stayed in silence for a few minutes.

''You sure you don't want to see your Dad today? You had so much fun together.'' I asked EJ and his face expression became angrier.

''No mom I don't at least not for awhile. First he did all those awful things to you and then instead of telling me the truth he lied to me, to his own son, but I guess that's how he is.'' EJ snorted and crossed his arms. I placed one of my hands on his cheeck.

''Sweetheart he's not just the cruel man you think he is. Yes, he may have treated me the wrong way, but I didn't tell him of my pregnancy. Do you remember how happy he was the day he found out about you? And he's never treated you wrong.'' I told him soothingly. He remained still.

''Maybe, but he still needs to learn how to behave properly to people.'' EJ answered. You would never expect those words from a boy who is only 4 years old, but EJ is pretty mature for his age, which suprised me, but made me proud.

I wanted to answer him, but I heard the door bell ring. EJ sent me a glance. I sighed and made my way to the door and opened it with one swing.

''Hey you must be..'' I started but stopped when I saw who was standing in front of me. Edward.

''Lena...'' I huffed. Edward smiled as he saw me and pretended as if nothing has happend.

''Good Morning Bella.'' Edward greeted me.

''I told you not to come over.'' I replied and he sighed.

''Yes you did, but I wanted to check on EJ myself. So if you don't mind, I'll go see him now.'' Edward said as he tried to push beside me. I blocked his way.

''Momma is that my nanny for today?'' EJ asked innocently and walked to me. He gasped when he saw his father.

''Hey little man.'' Edward grinned.

''What is he doing here?'' EJ growled ignoring his father. He was definitely being too rude.

''Don't use that tone Edward Junior! He is your father he can come whenever he wants.'' I scolded him.

EJ mumbled a 'whatever' and rushed upstairs without looking back. I looked back to Edward and saw the confusion on his face. I told him to come inside so I could explain the situation better without our annoying neighbours glancing to us every second. They really are annoying.. it's as if they don't have anything else to do than so spy on others or even interfere. Like, mind your own buisness. I sat on the couch and moved a bit from Edward.

''So what is wrong with him? He doesn't seem to be sick and why does he act like that?'' Edward asked me so fast, I had trouble to keep up.

''He knows what happend with you and me 5 years ago and I can't believe you lied to him. EJ being EJ was getting mad at you and now he doesn't want to talk to you.'' I answered to his questions. Surprisingly he didn't look mad as if he expected it to happen.

''I felt guilty after I told him the lie, but I couldn't tell him the truth. I didn't want him to..hate me. Even if you don't believe it Bella, he's become an important piece of my life and I just..couldn't. I'm sorry.'' Edward admitted sadly.. He looked guilty.

It pained me to see him so sad. Yes it pained me. I'm still in love with him so I still care for him no matter what he did. He was the love of my life back then and still is even when I know we won't get together.

''I guessed so. I talked to him, but he is as stubborn as you are.'' I sighed.

''You mean as you are.'' Edward chuckeld and I couldn't surpress my laughter.

''I guess he got the double amount of stubborness.'' I grinned. He smiled.

''What am I suppose to do now Bella?'' Edward asked me for advice. I shrugged.

''You should give him some time to cool down, I bet he wants to hang out with you when he realizes he misses you.'' I told him.

''You think he will miss me?'' Edward raised his eyebrow.

''Of course he will silly one.'' I chuckeld.

''Do you too?'' He asked me, he was looking at me with adoration in his eyes. My mouth fell open and I couldn't close it, I was far too shocked. He asked me if I missed him!

Never in my life did I expect to get such a question from Edward Cullen. He hated me in high school and occasionally bullied me with his friend Tyler. He was in the popular group consisting of him, his sister Alice, his brother Emmett and their partners Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Tanya was also in our school and they made out too often if you ask me. I've never understood how they can work together and pretend they are just friends after all that has happend in high school. Edward Cullen never paid attention to me and now suddenly he does because we have a son?

''What are you doing Edward? Why are you so nice? You don't have to pretend that you like me just because we have a son you know.'' I said and broke the awkward silence. He sighed.

''I don't pretend, this is _me_. I'm terribly sorry for what has happend back then and I know I can't make it up to you with a simple apology so would you like to go out someday? Like a new start?'' Edwards asked me. A bit shy I have to add.

I didn't really know what to answer, but he just asked me out! Either way I trust him and he's really sorry and we're going to have a good time or he's still the same ass Edward and he'll leave me heartbroken again..

I'm going to go with the first possibilty.

''Sure.'' I gave him a half smile and he returned to give me my his crocked smile.

''Alright, how about tomorrow after you're finished with work? Lena could look after EJ.'' He suggested and I nodded. We stood up from the couch and walked towards the door.

''Yeah sounds good.''

''Okay I need to go back to work and please tell EJ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to him. Maybe he will forgive me someday.'' Edward said and with that he walked out of the house.

* * *

**Sorry again! Hope you liked this chapter. I hope to get the next chapter up next week so in the meantime review, favorite and follow! :) **


End file.
